newclosinglogosdreamlogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Stay Tuned After the Program Bumpers
The Walt Disney Company (Walt Disney Home Entertainment) Time Warner (Cartoon Network, Visit/Contact Ghost Planet) MGM Holdings, Inc. (Tom and Jerry (CBS)) Warner Home Video: 1st Bumper (1998-2000?) **Skip to 5:40 in the video to see the main cordovan variant of this bumper** Bumper: On a cordovan background with glasses, flashlights, and yellow outline sketches of Velma looking for her glasses from Scooby-Doo, we see the orange text "STAY TUNED FOR A SPECIAL TRAILER FOLLOWING THIS PROGRAM!" with "SPECIAL" in blue, and a shadow effect applied to the text. This bumper was primarily used on Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. Variant: On some Scooby-Doo tapes, this has a dark-purple-ish blue background with green spooky ghosts. The text is yellow instead of orange and reads "STAY TUNED FOR A BONUS CARTOON FROM (Cartoon Network Logo) RIGHT AFTER SCOOBY DOO" FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None, except for an announcer saying the text, the announcer seems to be The 1989 Disney Feature Presentation Announcer Grant Goodeve. However, the variant has a different announcer saying "Check Out a Bonus Cartoon from Cartoon Network Coming Up, Right After Scooby-Doo." Availability: The cordovan version is currently uncommon, as it is only seen on the VHS release of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island, but it is more common for the one with the green spooky ghosts and the yellow text, but a little less easy to find, as it was seen on some Scooby-Doo tapes. Scare Factor: None to low. 2nd Bumper (2002) **Skip to 7:21 in the video to see the bumper** Bumper: It's essentially the same as the early-mid 2000s Warner Home Video Feature Presentation bumper of the era, but the gold text "STAY TUNED FOR BONUS FEATURES" is in "FEATURE PRESENTATION"s spot, arched above the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logo. FX/SFX: Same as the early-mid 2000s Warner Home Video Feature Presentation bumper. Music/Sounds: Same as the Feature Presentation bumper of the era, except there's an announcer who says "Stay tuned after the movie for special bonus features!". He is almost finished when Bugs Bunny starts doing his business (which is doing his pose and eating his carrot). Availability: Uncommon. The 2002 VHS of Scooby-Doo was the only tape to use this bumper. Scare Factor: Same as the early-mid 2000s Warner Home Video Feature Presentation bumper, except for the announcer. Big Idea Productions: 1st Bumper (1999) Bumper: On a yellow background, we see Larry the Cucumber staring at us and smiling upside-down. Next to him is the blue text "Please stay tuned for more trailers after the show" in what appears to be Big Idea's version of the Times New Roman font. FX/SFX: Just the simple fade-in and fade-out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare for the most part, but it was only seen on the 1999 Lyrick Studios releases of the VeggieTales episodes Very Silly Songs! and Josh & The Big Wall!. Some other VeggieTales tapes use they had any the Lyrick Studios bumper (described below) instead. This was only used for a year, before being replaced by the next bumpers described below. Scare Factor: None to minimal. It can surprise you if you're not expecting it. Larry the cucumber's stare can also scare some, as well as the eerie silence, but this is a tame bumper otherwise. 2nd Bumper (2001-2005) Bumper: On a plain white background, we see the red text "Stay tuned for more after the show." in what appears to be a bolded Arial Narrow. Variants: Depending on the variant: On the 2001 Word, Inc. and Lyrick Studios VHS releases of VeggieTales: Lyle the Kindly Viking, a similar bumper is seen in a different font on a lavender background with white text saying "STAY TUNED AFTER THE SHOW FOR MORE EXCITING NEWS!". A different announcer says "Stay tuned after the show for some more exciting news from Big Idea!". If you look real closely, you can see lines and symbols, such as boomerangs on the background. Another version of the variant listed above is on the 2001 VHS release of 3-2-1 Penguins: The Amazing Carnival of Complaining with a blue background with blurred bubbles which has the white text saying "STAY TUNED AFTER THE SHOW" in the font of the lavender bumper. The announcer is the same one as the above version, but slightly sounds like the 1989 Disney Feature Presentation Announcer Grant Goodeve (due to him saying it more quietly, and very fast), saying "Stay tuned after the video for a behind-the-scenes look at Big Idea's new movie, Jonah". A rare version of the original version of this has the same font as the above versions, one tape that uses this is the 2002 VHS release of VeggieTales: The Star of Christmas. On the 2002 Word, Inc VHS release of Jonah: Sing Along Songs and More!, A variant with the original version exists which the font of the text is slightly smaller and slightly off-center at the top of the screen, below it, we see a small square with some footage from "Behind The Scenes of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" fade in and fade out as we see them playing. A variant exists where the background is a blurred-up Las Vegas pattern facing to the left at a 45 degree angle. The white lights on the background are seen moving from the upper-left corner to the bottom-right corner of the screen. In front of the Las Vegas pattern, on the center of the screen. is the white text "Stay Tuned for more after our Feature Presentation!". A variant of the Las Vegas variant exists where the white text says "Stay tuned for a special animated short right after our Feature Presentation!". The Big Idea Productions announcer is replaced with Larry the Cucumber, in which Larry is heard saying the text. The music is quieter. Also, the font of the text is slightly smaller and slightly off-center. This was only seen on the 2003 VHS release of VeggieTales: The Wonderful World of Autotainment. On the 2003 VHS release of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, a blue ocean background is used. A yellow television is seen showing footage of some bloopers from the film at the bottom right corner of the screen. Bordering the television is the white text "Stay Tuned for Outtakes After the Feature". As we hear the audio of the bloopers and see them playing, the announcer says "Stay tuned for some never-before seen outtakes and more after our feature". A second and last variant of the Las Vegas variant exists where the white text says "Stay Tuned after our Main Presentation for a Special Bonus Feature!". The same Big Idea Productions announcer says that text, too. This was only seen on the 2004 VHS release of VeggieTales: A Snoodle's Tale. A second, third, and last variant of the Las Vegas variant exists where the white texts says "Stay Tuned for an exciting Behind-The-Scenes special after our Feature Presentation!". The same Big Idea Productions announcer says that text, too. The music is quieter. Also, the font of the text is slightly smaller and slightly off-center like the second variant of the Las Vegas variant. This was only seen on the 2003 reprint of VeggieTales: Madame Blueberry and VeggieTales: King George And The Ducky. A second, third, forth and last variant of the Las Vegas variant exists where the yellow (instead of white) text says "Stay Tuned for "The Star of Christmas". The Big Idea Productions announcer says "Stay Tuned after "The Toy That Saved Christmas" for the second half of our Holiday Double Feature "The Star of Christmas". Plus! More fun previews". But it doesn't contain the first fourteen notes of the Erie Canal song from VeggieTales: The Wonderful World of Autotainment. This was only seen on the 2004 VHS release of VeggieTales: Holiday Double Feature. FX/SFX: Just the simple fade-in and fade-out. Music/Sounds: Simply a male Big Idea Productions announcer saying the text. On the Las Vegas variant, it's the first fourteen notes of the Erie Canal song from VeggieTales: The Wonderful World of Autotainment, with the male Big Idea Productions announcer saying the text, except for the word "Presentation". Availability: Common. The variants are only seen on Distinct tapes, but the normal version is on some VeggieTales and Larry-Boy! The Cartoon Adventures tapes. The Las Vegas variant is rare, as it is seen on VeggieTales releases from 2003 to 2005 and The 2003 reprint of VeggieTales: Madame Blueberry and VeggieTales: King George And The Ducky. Scare Factor: None to low. The sudden announcer and rather uncanny silence can scare a few, and the Las Vegas variants' music may startle some, but this is rather tame. Lyrick Studios: 1st Bumper (1998-1999) Bumper: We see the white text "Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Lyrick Studios Home Videos" (with the trademark symbol in front of the word "Lyrick" in a small font) on a blue starry night background which starts with ripples, then the 1998 Lyrick Studios logo (minus the trademark symbol and the line with "STUDIOS" underneath it) zooming in towards the viewer at a 45 degree angle, moving slightly to the right. FX/SFX: The rippling, and the 1998 Lyrick Studios logo zooming in towards the viewer. Music/Sounds: The last three notes of the 1998 Lyrick Studios theme with a male announcer saying the text. Availability: Rare. It can be seen on the 1998 Lyrick Studios release of Wishbone: Frankenstein, along with the 1998Lyrick Studiosrelease of VeggieTales: The Toy That Saved Christmas, and the 1999 Lyrick Studios release of Veggietales: Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space. Also, it made a surprise appearance after a second of being a black screen on the 1999 Lyrick Studios release of Veggietales: God wants me to Forgive THEM!?. Scare Factor: None to low. The font of the text, announcer, music, and the zooming in of the 1998 Lyrick Studios logo can catch you off guard, but it's otherwise tame. However, it's surprise appearance after the VeggieTales video promo on the 1999 Lyrick Studios release of VeggieTales: God Wants me to Forgive THEM!? after a second of being a black screen can startle some. 2nd Bumper (Wishbone) (1998) **Skip to 2:14 in the video to see the bumper** Bumper: On the background of the Wishbone intro, Wishbone is seen looking at the viewer at the bottom left corner of the screen. Above him is the black text "Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Lyrick Home Videos", which is near the top of the screen and centered. Trivia: This is based on the show's custom "Viewers Like You" bumper. FX/SFX: Wishbone looking at the viewer, and the animation in the background. Music/Sounds: Wishbone saying "HELLOOO!", and then the on-screen text. Availability: Uncommon. It can be seen only on Wishbone's Dog Days of the West. Scare Factor: None. Paramount Home Entertainment: 1st Bumper (1993-1996) **Skip to 7:14 in the 1st video (the video on the left) to see the UB40 variant of this bumper** **Skip to 6:37 in the second video (the video on the right) to see the U.S. Chess Federation variant of this bumper** Bumper: On the background of the early 1990's Paramount warning screen, which we see after the Paramount Feature Presentation bumper, we see a message asking viewers to stay tuned after the movie for a specific feature. Variant: Sometimes the text used of the bumper uses a different type of font, as seen in the above screenshot of both known variants. Some video trailers used similar screens with an announcer saying when the video is available (when this is seen, the title of a specific Paramount movie is seen in a huge font in all caps above the slightly smaller texts "Now available on videocassette" or "Coming this July to video stores everywhere" in lowercase letters). FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None, but on the trailer variant, an announcer says the small text below the title of a specific movie. Availability: Rare. The UB40 variant was found on the 1993 VHS of Sliver, and the U.S. Chess Federation variant was found on the 1994 VHS of Searching for Bobby Fischer. The 1996 reprint of the 1994 VHS of Searching for Bobby Fischer reused the U.S. Chess Federation variant. The trailer variant can be seen on the 1996 VHS of Star Trek: First Contact (for the movie Event Horizon); and some Nickelodeon tapes from 1996-98, for the movies Magic in the Mirror: Fowl Play and Good Burger. Scare Factor: None, however some may be caught off guard by the announcer on the trailer variant. 2nd Bumper (May 5, 2000-April 1, 2003) **Please see the 1st video if you would like to see the main stay tuned variant of this bumper****Please see the second video (the one below the image and the 1st video) to see the end of film variant of this bumper** Nicknames: "Stay Tuned For Perumount", "Stay Tuned for Paramountain" Bumper: On a background of the late 1990's Paramount abstract mountain in tint blue, the white text "STAY TUNED FOR A SPECIAL PRESENTATION AFTER THE MOVIE" zooms out to the center of the screen, in front of the mountain, then shines, giving off rays of light. Variants: There is an end of film variant of this bumper, which is the same background, but the text is replaced with "AND NOW, THE SPECIAL PRESENTATION". The same announcer says that text, too. FX/SFX: The words zooming out and shining Music/Sounds: Two seconds of silence, then an announcer says the text.The announcer is most likely Michael Bell, using the voice he used when he voiced Chas Finster on the Nickelodeon animated series Rugrats (Nickelodeon is coincidentally owned by Paramount's owner, Viacom). Availability: Pretty common. In chronological order, this appears on VHS copies of Rugrats: Discover America, It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown, Blue's Big Musical Movie, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, Mission: Impossible 2, Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and The Wild Thornberrys Movie. Certain prints of Rugrats: Mysteries also have this. The end of film variant is rare, but can be found on specific Paramount releases after the film from the era. Scare Factor: None to low. The announcer can catch you off guard, but it's otherwise harmless for those that are used to seeing it. HiT Entertainment: 1st (and only known) Bumper **Please see the video if you would like to see the bumper** Bumper: Inside a frame on a white background with color shapes doodling themselves/appearing and those same shapes disappearing appears the blue text "Please Stay Tuned After the Feature Presentation for Previews of Other HIT Entertainment Videos.". FX/SFX: The shapes drawing themselves/appearing and disappearing. Music/Sounds: Basically a little percussion piece, with a female announcer saying the text. Availability: Ultra rare. So far, it is known to appear on the 2004 VHS of Barney's Musical Scrapbook. Scare Factor: None. Category:Stay Tuned IDs